Lovestruck II
by MartyJ
Summary: So you guys thought my MPaS story was over? NOPE! This here is the sequel to "Lovestruck", in this fanfic Sherman and Penny are being threatened by a mysterious girl as she knows the secret[You'll know what the secret is if you read the prequel] You are advised to read Lovestruck before reading Lovestruck II.
1. Chapter 1: The Rumors

**Here is the sequel to my recent MPaS story. WARNING: DO NOT READ THIS UNTIL YOU HAVE READ THE PREQUEL TO THIS STORY! If you didn't read the prequel you probably won't know about most of the stuff here.**

-Monday-

Sherman walked through the hallway to reach his locker, everyone was staring at him

Sherman Thought's: They know the secret I'm dead.

Luckily, they were just congratulating him on saving Penny.

Penny approached Sherman.

Penny[whispering]: Does anyone know about the "secret"?

Sherman[whispering]: Besides you and me? Nope.

Penny: Good.

But in the crowd someone lurks in a corner.

Mysterious Voice: I know your secret, Sherman.

-Lunchtime-

Sherman went to sit with Mason and Carl.

Sherman: Hi guys.

Mason and Carl: Hi.

Carl: Dude you do know you're the most popular kid in school right?

Sherman: I went back in time so yeah, I know.

Carl: That's not the reason,

Sherman: Then why am I the most popular kid in school right now?

Carl: You saved Penny for god sake!

Sherman: Oh yeah.

Mason: Anyway I still have a question, I thought you and Penny were rivals.

Sherman: We "used to" be rivals. Now she's my friend, wait let me rephrase that, She's my best friend.

Carl: Im outta here.

Mason: Same here.

Then Carl and Mason left.

Meanwhile at Penny's table.

Amy: I wonder why Sherman actually went and did it, that was extremely stupid of him.

Penny was shocked.

Lucy: I agree what kind of boy would do that to his own enemy.

Penny: Well he did save my life.

Amy: Whoah Whoah Whoah Whoah, you like him don't you.

Penny[bad poker face]: Whaaat? No, I just like him as a friend.

Amy: Fine I believe you, but he still bit you like a dog.

Penny: Uh that was before we were friends okay?

Amy and Lucy then left.

Penny then went over to Sherman.

Sherman: You're friends left you didn't they.

Penny: Yup.

Sherman: Same here.

Amy: How come they're not rivals anymore.

Carl: That's suspicious

Lucy: We have got to find out why they're not rivals anymore.

Mason: Yeah.

Mysterious Voice: I think I can help you guys.

Amy: With what?

Mysterious Voice: I know why they're no longer rivals but under one condition.

Lucy: What's that?

Mysterious Voice: I want you to spread them as rumours and sooner or later blackmail Sherman and Penny

Mason: What?! Im not blackmailing my friend.

Carl: Me neither.

Mysterious Voice: Fine I won't tell you.

Amy: Uh FINE! We'll blackmail them GOD!

Mysterious Voice: Alright here's why.

Mysterious Voice: When Sherman was I the hospital we was having a small chat with Penny that was until she kissed him.

4 of them: O_O You're lying.

Mysterious Voice: Im not, I was going to the hospital and saw what happened.

Amy: So this is what she was keeping from us.

-The next day-

The rumors were spread, nearly everyone[ by nearly everyone I mean besides Sherman and Penny] know about the rumor.

Sherman: I wonder why is everyone staring at us as if they knew what happened.

Penny: Something weird is going on.

-Lunchtime-

Sherman: So anyway we should go to Italy today, to you know repair Leonardo's plane?

Penny: Yeah.

Sherman: I wonder what Leonardo has done with that child machine, that machine was creepy.

Penny: I know.

Amy: Hello Penny.

Peny: Oh hi.

Amy: Don't try to act innocent, I know what you and Sherman did.

That got Sherman and Penny's attention.

Penny: Say what?

Amy: I know you two kissed.

Sherman: That's not true, we're too young.

Amy: Yeah right, I know you like him Penny.

Penny: I only like him as a friend.

Amy: You can keep hiding all you want, just remember the truth will come out.

Penny[whispers]: Okay that explains why everyone was staring at us, someone told everyone our secret and it obviously can't be us.

Sherman[whispers]: Who could it be?

Penny: We shouldn't think about it much, we might as well just forget about this, besides it's only a rumor nobody knows if it's true or false.

-Florence, Italy-

Leonardo: Ah Mr. Peabody! You've come to help me fixed my flying contraption.

: Of course! Considering the prototype worked we might as well create another and perform a successful test run.

Sherman was staring at multiple graffiti tags with the words MONA on it.

Sherman: Just as I suspected Mona's been using graffiti.

Leonardo: You're right she's covered the town in graffiti. Especially the alleys, oh and have you seen my newest piece of artwork?

Leonardo reveals a painting of 4 Mona Lisas all with different colors[You will know what did this if you watched the ending of the movie]

Sherman: That looks kinda like from the future.

Penny: Oh wait I remembered Leonardo taking a couple of those things required to make this artwork before going back to Florence.

Leonardo: Anyway lets go back to rebuilding the prototype.

-After 3 straight hours of building a prototype-

Leonardo: Okay the prototype seems to be in Good Shape, now all we need to do is test it.

Mr. Peabody: I think Sherman would like to fly it.

Sherman: Eh sure.

Penny: I might as well go on as well.

Sherman then pulled down the lever and the prototype began flying across Florence

Sherman: Hmm for a second there I thought I can't fly a plane , oh well.

The plane began to fly under a bridge and under the bridge Penny splashed water at Sherman again.

Penny: Alright I think we did a successful test run lets land this thing.

Sherman: There's just one problem, I don't know how!

Penny: Maybe we're suppose to pull up the lever?

Sherman: Good idea

Sherman began to fly the plane back to Leonardo's home and began to pull up the lever.

Penny: Hey look the plane is starting to slow down.

Then in a few seconds the plane landed in the field.

Leonardo: The test run was successful! Wonderful!

-THE NEXT DAY-

-Lunchtime-

Penny: Anyway I had to ask you something.

Sherman: What's that?

Penny:You were jealous of King Tut weren't you.

Sherman[bad poker face]: Well um yeah….

Penny: You had a crush on me that time didn't you?

Sherman: I was gonna ask you the same thing, so yea I had a crush on you.

Penny: Fine I'll confess I had a crush on you too.

Sherman: You did?

Penny: Yep.

Sherman: Anyway I think we should talk about something else everyone's starting to think the rumors were true.

Penny: Agreed.

Lucy and the ohers overheard what they said.

Amy: So the rumors were true.

Lucy: I'm gonna go confront that we can blackmail them right Kira?

Mysterious Voice: Yea.

[Alright so The Mysterious Voice's name is Kira, one of my newest OC's I won't use her quite often so PM me if you want to use her in your MPaS stories]

**THE END! That's the first chapter! I hope you're happy that it's more than a thousand words cause up until now its 1180 words and counting thanks to this part so yeah that's the sequel to my first MPaS fanfic Lovestruck. Prepare for the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2: Another Secret

**Here comes the 2****nd**** chapter of Lovestruck II. With more blackmailing then the first one!**

Lucy goes and confronts Sherman and Penny.

Lucy: Hello lovebirds.

Penny: How many times do I have to say it Lucy, I only like Sherman as a friend.

Lucy: Oh for god sake, just say it already, everybody knows the rumors are true!

Sherman: You're gonna need evidence to prove it.

Lucy: Then luckily I have.

Lucy shows them a photo taken by Kira at the hospital showing Penny kissing Sherman.

Penny and Sherman's thoughts: We're screwed.

Lucy: Now I got a deal for you, someone gave me this info in exchange for me blackmailing you two so if you guys don't do what she say Im gonan show everyone this photo.

Sherman: Okay, okay who is she?

Lucy: Kira Wilsam.

Sherman: Oh no, No Not her NOT THAT PSYCHOTIC STALKER!

Penny: What do you mean?

Sherman: Last week when I was asleep I woke up to a loud noise I looked around my room and I saw Kira standing there she found out I saw her and ran out the penthouse.

Penny: Alright now I see why you called her a stalker. Well, Lucy I don't care if you show everyone those photo's.

Lucy's thoughts: DAMMIT!

Lucy: Find then you leave me no choice.

Lucy then throws a punch at Sherman's face and stomach, breaking his glasses.

Penny: Sherman are you ok?

Sherman: Urghh, Yeah I guess.

Penny: What the hell was that for?!

Lucy: I thought of a better idea if you don't cooperate I'll just keep beating up Sherman!

Lucy continues to kick Sherman on the ground.

Multiple Students: FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!

-After School, Principals Office-

Principal: Ah Mr. Peabody I really need to talk to you about Sherman.

Mr. Peabody: Oh dear did he get into a fight again?

Principal: Yes but instead of being the one who was fighting he was the one who got hit, and I don't think I categorize this as a fight, more of like, one of our students, Lucy was threatening Sherman for unknown reasons then she started getting aggressive and started attacking your son.

Mr. Peabody: How is my son?

Principal: He seems to be in a good condition right now I'm going to have a small chat with Lucy and her parents.

Mr. Peabody: Thank you.

-After a few minutes-

Lucy: Thanks a lot Kira, because of you I just lost my entire summer, instead Im going to summer school! Plus Im grounded for a year and Im suspended for an entire month!

Kira: Not my fault you wanted to help you're the one that wanted to do it.

Lucy: I never asked for this bullshit! You forced me into this with Amy, Mason and Carl!

Kira: Call it what you want, you're grounded and I can't do anything about it so consider yourself out of blackmailing. Right now I hope you enjoy your free 1 month pass from going to school!

Lucy: FINE! I never wanted to help you anyway and I'm suspended how is that a free 1 month pass from going to school!

-At the penthouse-

Sherman: Oh man my head still hurts but still I better get some sleep.

-The next day-

Penny: Hey Sherman you okay from what happened yesterday?

Sherman: Yeah I think so, I still have a headache though.

Penny: Anyway I managed to get my hands on those photos and I threw them in the dump.

Sherman: Hopefully there's no evidence of the secret.

Then after a few steps Sherman fainted.

Penny: Sherman! Oh god.

-The Hospital-

Mr. Peabody: What's wrong with my son doctor.

Doctor: It appears that after the girl punched him and he fell on the ground she kicked him the head which caused a nearly-fatal injury since she kicked him in one of the skull's most weakest parts. His heart beat is going slower every second and we're performing some surgery on his head to repair the injured parts.

Doctor: If Sherman dies, well the girl, instead of being suspended from school for a month, will be faced with a jail sentence for second-degree murder.

-After the surgery-

Mr. Peabody: Was the surgery successful?

Doctor: Yes but right now Sherman will be in a comma for 2 days.

-After 2 boring days-

Sherman finally woke up after a long comma and was discharged from the hospital.

-School-

Sherman was walking through the hallway.

Penny: Hi Sherman.

Sherman: Hi.

Penny: I hope you're feeling better.

Sherman: I guess.

Penny: Anyway I don't think this is the end, if Lucy was working with Kira, there's no doubt Amy would be working with Kira.

Sherman: Well since we got rid of the photo's there can't be anymore evidence of the secret, unless Kira went insane and made photocopies of the photo's and either use it to blackmail us or just tear it to pieces one by one.

-Lunch-

Kira: Well Amy since Lucy's gone you're next in blackmailing them.

Amy: She destroyed the only piece of evidence we had.

Kira: Then how can you explain my briefcase of photocopied evidence.

Amy: Wow you really are a psychopath.

Kira: Just shut up and blackmail.

Amy approached Sherman and Penny.

Sherman: Not again.

Penny: Wait she doesn't have any evidence

Amy: You mean this

-Takes out the photo-

Sherman: I knew it! Kira is a psychopath!

Amy: Now look all I need is you guys to- hey what the hell are you guys doing?

Sherman and Penny begin to run away from Amy as she tries to chase them down but luckily the bell rang and it was the end of lunchtime.

-On the way to the penthouse-

Sherman: Anyway what will we write about for our history assignment?

Penny: Well since we can time travel we could go to Mozart's timeline, he is one of the greatest music composers of all time.

Sherman: In that case that should be our history project.

-5 hours later[the entire time in the classic era]

Penny and Sherman were in Sherman's room touching up their project on Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart.

Penny: Okay we're done with the project.

Sherman: Well looks like we finished earlier than expected, what should we do now?

Penny: Hey uh do you still have a headache after you know?

Sherman: Nope.

Penny then leaned closer and gave Sherman another kiss

Sherman's thoughts: She's kissing me, AGAIN!

Sherman: Whoah that was.

Penny: Sorry its just that well since I had a crush on you and all …..

Sherman: Nevermind, that was great!

Penny: Really?

Sherman: Yeah, other than the fact that Kira might be stalking us again who might be recording the whole thing and maybe blackmail us AGAIN.

Penny: Anyway I'll see you tomorrow.

[PS: You all thought Kira was watching? WRONG]

Sherman: Bye

Penny: Bye

Just before Penny was walking out she was daydreaming about the secret.

[FLASHBACK]

Penny: Sherman, I have you to thank for saving me, you saved me for like what, 3 times?

Sherman: It was nothing, besides friends look out for each other and you're my best friend.

Penny leaned over and brought her face closer to Sherman's until her lips pressed against his and she closed her eyes to savor the moment.

Sherman's thoughts: Oh god she's kissing me, on the lips. Is this a dream? I hope not.

Sherman closed his eyes.

Penny's thoughts: We're too young, but I couldn't resist, he saved my life.

[FLASHBACK END]

Penny was smiling and staring at the ceiling

Sherman: Uh Penny?

Penny: Huh?

Sherman: Why were you staring at the ceiling?

Penny: Oh uh nothing I was just thinking about something.

Sherman: Anyway Bye.

Penny: Bye.

After Penny left Sherman daydreamed about the secret again.

**There you have it chapter 2, longer than chapter one by more than 200 words! So anyway hope you guys enjoyed this long chapter because it took me nearly 2 hours to plan the plot and everything. So anyway feel free to review! **


	3. Chapter 3: The Dance

**Hi guys just wanted to say to MoveyourMovieFiction that You Saved My Life Part II's ending is AWESOME! Awesome can't even describe how epic it is! Anyway here's the 3****rd**** chapter of my story.**

-The next day-

At school everything was normal, except for some things going around with Kira.

Kira: Someone tore off all my photocopied evidence!

Amy[poker face]: Uh who cares?

Kira: Alright, now Amy, SPY ON THEM AND GIVE ME THE DAMN INFO!

Amy[scared]: K-kay.

Amy was hiding behind a wall eavesdropping on a conversation.

Sherman: Anyway I just heard that we got an A Plus, Plus, Plus , Plus in the history project

Penny: Duh, you have a time machine of course we will get an A plus, plus, plus, plus, plus in history.

Sherman: Anyway what are we going to do about Kira?

Penny: I dunno.

Amy: Gotcha.

Sherman: We know you're hiding there Amy.

Amy: DARN! You'll never catch me alive!

-2 hours worth of running but in reality it was 30 seconds-

Kira: Good work on outrunning them

Amy: I didn't outrun them I just managed to lose em.

Kira: Now what info did you get.

Amy: Not much.

Kira:-sigh- Maybe we should go inactive for a while, let them lower their guard and then WE STRIKE THEM!

Amy:-gulp- O-o-o-o-kay.

-After school-

Penny: What should we do on a Friday afternoon.

Sherman: I dunno.

Penny: Maybe we could go see that movie.

Sherman: Sure.

-80 minutes after watching the movie-

Sherman: Anyway I'll see you next week.

Penny: Bye.

-At the penthouse-

Sherman: Hey Mr. Peabody whats for dinner?

Mr. Peabody: Oh just some Roasted Quail stuffed with Truffle and smoked bacon, Boiled Lobster and Baked Alaska.

-Approximately 4 HOURS and 52 seconds L8R-

Sherman drifted off to sleep.

Sherman woke up and what he saw was devastating, it was Kira grabbing a knife attempting to murder Penny.

Sherman woke up again. Relieved it was only a dream and went back to sleep.

-2 Days Later, School-

Sherman: So anyway the school dance is coming up and I was wondering if you wanted to go to the dance with me?

Penny: Of course!

-in a nearby bush-

Kira: Dammit.

Amy: Kira why are we hiding in a bush as if you're trying to make me stalk them.

Kira: Thanks a lot Captain Obvious!

Amy: Alright so what info you got?

Kira: Sherman asked Penny to the school dance!

Amy: Yeah so?

Kira: She said yes

Amy: That's normal I mean seriously you haven't asked someone to the dance yet?

Kira: Oh, shit.

-Lunchtime-

Kira: What to do, what to do. I got it!

Amy: What?

Kira: I'm going to kill them.

Amy: O_O! You just went to a whole new level of insanity, you serial killer.

Kira: You tell anyone and you'll be the first one to shut up forever.

Amy:-gulp- Ok-k-k-kay.

Kira: Alright now Im going to have to plan this thing I need you to get me one knife got it?

Amy: yes

Kira: In that case GO AND GET THE DAMN KNIFE!

Amy quickly left to get a knife and returned quickly.

Amy: SO what's the plan?

Kira: Alright on the night of the school dance I want you to talk to Penny while I will will go up behind her and stab her.

Amy: Is that it what about Mason and Carl?

Kira: They're useless.

Amy: So now that we have everything planned what's next?

Kira: We wait until the night of the school dance and kill her.

Amy: Your choice

-Next week, School Dance-

Kira: There she is not suspecting a single thing

Amy: Don't be too sure you psycho.

Kira: Whatever.

-Meanwhile-

Penny: It's kinda weird how Kira's not trying to blackmail us for a a week.

Sherman: Yeah

Amy: Shall I distract her now?

Kira: yeah

Sherman: Anyway Penny I'm gonna go get some punch.

Penny: Sure

Sherman left.

Amy: Hello, Penny.

Penny: What is it Amy?

Amy: It's already obvious you like him Penny just give up!

Penny: I only like Sherman as a friend!

Amy: Well its your choice.

Kira slowly with the knife prepared to stab Penny in the back

Kira: It's a shame you had to die –smirk-

Kira raised the knife and began to stab. Penny turned around and saw the knife.

Penny's thoughts: I can't die, not like this.

Just then Penny saw Sherman push her out of the way and Kira instead stabbed Sherman in his stomach. Sherman was lying on the floor, nearly dead, he was bleeding heavily.

Penny: SHERMAN!

Everyone saw what happened and the cops arrived quickly with an ambulance to take Sherman to the hospital. Penny was crying, Sherman had already risked his life to save her from being run over, now he saved her from being stabbed by Kira.

-Hospital-

Mr. Peabody raced to the hospital to check Sherman's condition.

Mr. Peabody: Doctor how's my son?

Doctor: It appears that this time he well, might not make it. The girl who stabbed him in the stomach made him lost a lot of blood and we are getting our top surgeons to operate and repair the wound. Right now The Supreme Court holding a trial.

Mr. Peabody: I will return after I finish he discussion then.

-Supreme Court-

Judge: With all the evidence combined, it clearly state that Kira Wilsam is found guilty for first degree murder.

-Hospital 4 hours later-

Doctor: The operation was complete, Sherman was very lucky to survive. You can visit him in Room 6-J.

Sherman: Oh, H-hi guys.

Mr. Peabody: Once again Sherman that was still a stupid thing to do you nearly got yourself killed. AGAIN but still I commend you for saving Penny again.

Penny: Can I have a little chat with Sherman?

: Sure, I have to go talk to the Supreme Court on Kira's juvenile sentence.

Penny: Sherman, you risked your life to save me again, that's a debt that I can't pay.

Sherman: Forget about repaying me, friends look out for each other, I already told you like last month.

Penny: I know but I nearly got killed by that psycho and you just pushed me out of the way and get struck down.

Sherman: I know, it's just that I really care for you because you're my friend.

Penny: I thought you had a crush on me?

Sherman: I would ask you the same thing.

Upon hearing that, Penny came closer to Sherman and then she kissed him.

Penny and Sherman both closed their eyes for about 30 seconds then Penny gently let go.

Sherman: You like me don't you.

Penny: Isn't it obvious? Yes.

**Okay chapter 3 done but it ain't the end yet, took me all night when I was asleep to think of the storyline but finally did it. THE END happens next chapter so after that I will begin writing on another SxP fanfic so anyways feel free to review and say what you think about my story, I welcome all reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Kiss

**Anyway here is the not very long-waited chapter of my fanfic, and the last chapter. So anyway prepare for a wave of Sherman x Penny cause everyone's going to be drowning in the wave drowning so much I think this wave might be as big as the Sun itself! With small inspiration from You Saved My Life Part II.**

After Sherman was discharged from the hospital he went back to the penthouse to get some rest since he was still dreaming about the "secret". He woke up and felt better from the attack since his wounds were already healed so he invited Penny to come over to go use the WABAC. When are they going? Why isn't this in the top part which is covered in bold letters but anyway let's start the fanfic.

Penny: So when are we going?

Sherman: We're going to a timeline, I figured you might like and Sherman pressed the big red button and the WABAC was off, it took only 6 seconds to get there and Sherman activated the vision-mode which cloaks the WABAC and allows those inside to explore the timeline and manage to hear what is going on outside.

Sherman then pilots the WABAC to a nearby hospital. In one of the rooms a blonde haired girl is beginning to talk to a red haired boy.

Penny: Hey wait, that's our first kiss.

Sherman: Exactly.

-In the hospital closeup-

Penny: Sherman, I have to thank you for saving me, you saved me for like what? 3 times?

Sherman: it was nothing, besides friends look out for each other and you're my best friend.

Penny then brought her face closer to Sherman's until her lips pressed against his and both of them closed their eyes to savor the moment.

Sherman's thoughts: Oh god she's kissing me, on the lips. Is this a dream? I hope not.

Penny's thoughts: We're too young, but I couldn't resist, he saved my life.

-The WABAC-

Sherman then made the WABAC return to normal mode, and turned off the speakers.

Penny: Huh? What's going on?

Sherman then put in a CD of True Love by P!nk ft. Lily Allen.

Penny: No seriously whats going on?

Sherman: Well I figured we never got the chance to dance during the school dance thanks to Kira trying to kill you and all that so I figured why not just do it here than not do it at all?

Penny: Good point.

At that point Sherman just held her waist and held her hand while Penny was raising Sherman's hand and placed her other hand on Sherman's shoulder and the song started.

Sometimes I hate every single stupid word you say  
Sometimes I wanna slap you in your whole face  
There's no one quite like you  
You push all my buttons down  
I know life would suck without you

At the same time, I wanna hug you  
I wanna wrap my hands around your neck  
You're an asshole but I love you  
And you make me so mad I ask myself  
Why I'm still here, or where could I go  
You're the only love I've ever known  
But I hate you, I really hate you,  
So much, I think it must be

True love, true love  
It must be true love  
Nothing else can break my heart like  
True love, true love,  
It must be true love  
No one else can break my heart like you

Just once try to wrap your little brain around my feelings  
Just once please try not to be so mean  
Repeat after me now R-O-M-A-N-C-E-E-E  
Come on I'll say it slowly (Romance)  
You can do it baby

At the same time, I wanna hug you  
I wanna wrap my hands around your neck  
You're an asshole but I love you  
And you make me so mad I ask myself  
Why I'm still here, or where could I go  
You're the only love I've ever known  
But I hate you, I really hate you,  
So much, I think it must be

True love, true love  
It must be true love  
Nothing else can break my heart like  
True love, true love,  
It must be true love  
And no one else can break my heart like you

(I love you, I think it must be love, I love you)

Why do you rub me up the wrong way?  
Why do you say the things that you say?  
Sometimes I wonder how we ever came to be  
But without you I'm incomplete

I think it must be  
True love, true love  
It must be true love  
Nothing else can break my heart like  
True love, true love,  
It must be true love  
And no one else can break my heart like you  
No one else can break my heart like you  
No one else can break my heart like you

The two of them were enjoying the dance.

Sherman: I-I love you Penny, I hope you remember that.

Penny: Of course

Sherman and Penny passionately kissed as the WABAC was flying straight off into the sunset.

**Well that's that Chapter 4 and the ending of my hit story Lovestruck II. Don't be sad if you think it might end I might surprise you guys with another sequel but right now I still need some ideas for the sequel that's why I need you guys to help me with some ideas for the fanfic in the review. Right now the only thing is I'm trying to figure out is Shall Lovestruck III begin just after what happened or straight into the future? Yea that's one of the many things I need to plan for a great sequel. Meanwhile, I will be working on MPaS movie parodies like I did with TAWOG[The Amazing World Of Gumball] also I look forward to reading every Sherman x Penny the MPaS fanfiction archive can offer so good luck in writing those stories and feel free to review. Anyway this is MartyJ, signing off.**


End file.
